The instant invention relates generally to knots and more specifically it relates to a knot tying device for forming a barrel knot from two fishing line segments.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to tie fishermen knots. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,272; 3,731,960 and 4,403,797 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.